


It’ll be Alright

by DaFishi



Series: Enslaved [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Martha, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Martha and Thomas help Alexander cope with Philip’s death.But Alexander knows they’re falling apart themselves.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Martha Eppes Wayles, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson/Martha Eppes Wayles, Thomas Jefferson/Martha Eppes Wayles/Alexander Hamilton
Series: Enslaved [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	It’ll be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Fairy floss.
> 
> You’re an anon so....
> 
> But hope you find this and enjoy

“Alexander,” Thomas whispers, prying the omega away from a picture of Philip.

Martha lights a candle before moving to help Thomas bring Alexander to bed.

The second the photo is out of his hands, Alexander feels a sob tear out of his throat.

Suddenly, he was thrashing and protesting, not wanting to leave his son.

“Darling, he’s gone. I’m so, so sorry but he’s gone,” Thomas says, his voice choked.

Alexander crumples and tears stream down his face because his son was dead and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He’d never hear him laugh, see his smile, feel his warmth, taste those cookies they made together at Christmas, hear him play piano, smell his scent of pine wood and the beach. Never again.

He was the perfect mix of Alexander, Martha, and Thomas, and he was gone.

Martha shushes him and wraps him in several blankets and takes him to bed.

Alexander wants to scream at them.

How could you leave me for that whore?

How could you leave Philip?

How could Philip leave us?

Alexander’s head swirled with thoughts but all that came out was a strangled cry.

But he knows.

He knows when Martha cries at night.

He feels when Thomas stops near things close to Philip to mourn.

He sees his alphas shed tears.

They want to help him but they are breaking and falling apart themselves.

And god dammit, it hurts.

It hurts knowing that they're all breaking and none of them can find a glue strong enough to piece them all together again.

But is there a glue that strong?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
